Imrahil
by ziggy3
Summary: In the aftermath of the battle of the Morannon, Elladan realises something that started in Minas Tirith when he first met Imrahil, Prince of Dol Amroth. Romantic spin-off to the Sons AU. Elladan/ Imrahil. Also stars Legolas, Elrohir, Gimli, Hobbits, Aragorn, Gandalf. Slash but not explicit.
1. Chapter 1

This is especially for Candy and Lisse

Short one-shots for Elladan and Imrahil. The first is told from Gimli's pov and the second is Elladan's.

Unbeta'd as wonderful Anar is busy with the next chpater of Sons.

Disclaimer: as usual.

Warning: Romance between Elladan and Imrahil so if it offends you, don't read it.

**Minas Tirith**

They saw ahead of them, a large group of Men mounted on grey and white horses and the sun glinted on their mail. The long banner of the swan of Dol Amroth streamed in the wind and the citizens of Minas Tirith got out their way, although the Knights were courteous and fair. Gimli stood square on the cobbled street but was pulled out of the way by Legolas. He watched the Prince approach on his tall white horse, which shook its head and pranced showily. Gimli shifted. One fiery little Rohan horse had done nothing to assuage his mistrust of all horses.

Imrahil's piercing blue eyes swept the assembled folk and alighted upon Legolas. Gimli sighed heavily and folded his muscular arms across his broad chest. It was almost predictable, he sighed to himself. He cast a sideways look at Legolas, saw the interest kindle and knew there was no point in protest.

Imrahil drew his horse alongside and inclined his head courteously. Gimli watched Legolas smile, one of his blinders, as Gimli liked to call them. He did not know if Legolas had any awareness whatsoever of the effect these on folk. But it worked on Imrahil - his eyes widened slightly and he could not help but stare.

'Hail lord!' said Legolas, standing forwards and if he knew the sun caught on his hair and turned it shining gold, he did not show it. 'It is long since the people of Nimrodel left the woodlands of Lorien and yet still one may see that not all sailed from Amroth's havens west over water.'

'So it is said in the lore of my land,' replied the Prince, 'yet never has one of the fair folk been seen here for years beyond count. And I marvel to see one here now in the midst of sorrow and war.' He swung easily down from his horse and it nosed him gently. 'What do you seek?'

'We are two of the nine companions who set out with Mithrandir from Imladris,' said Legolas. 'And with Gimli, my friend, I came with the Lord Aragorn.'

'Yes, I saw you on the battlefield,' said Imrahil. He paused to stroke his demanding horse's nose and then looked up, smiling. 'A great deed was done that day and the folk of the city will remember you long.'

Gimli blew out a long breath and leaned back against the wall. This was going to be one of those long winded Elvish natters. He was bored just looking at them.

He saw Legolas give Imrahil a sidelong glance and a smile played about his lips so Gimli knew Legolas had guessed he was bored. _Patience of stone_, Gimli told himself, _patience of a Mountain_. He wanted to get his own clothes clean and get out of these borrowed too-tight and too long mannish clothes.

The Elf smiled. 'They will remember too the Swans of Dol Amroth,' Legolas said courteously.

Gimli blew out an irritated sigh. They had things to do, places to go, Pippin to see.

Imrahil laughed in response to Legolas and did not look away, meeting the elven gaze with interest.

It seemed to Gimli that this courtly wordplay and subtle flirting could go on for some time so he stepped heavily on Legolas' foot, knowing the borrowed boots pinched the Elf and left him in no doubt about his friend's impatience. 'Yes, yes, everyone is all very pleased with everyone else. But now we wish to see our friends, Meriadoc and Peregrine, who are in your keeping, we are told.'

'You will find them in the Houses of Healing,' Imrahil said courteously ignoring the glares the Elf and Dwarf gave each other. In fact, Gimli could have sworn there was a glimmer of a smile on that handsome face.

'I believe we will find it easily enough, Lord, for I have been here before,' said Legolas. 'And Aragorn sends this message to you. He does not wish to enter the city again at this time. Yet there is need for the captains to hold council at once and he prays that you and Eomer of Rohan will come down to his tents as soon as you may. Mithrandir is already there.' He turned at the sound of footsteps behind them and a clear voice hailed them.

Elrodan, thought Gimli pensively casting a look at Legolas. But this one had a smile on his face and his hand lifted in greeting so it must be the nice one. Elladan. Well, that was hardly a good thing, he added to himself, and found the ends of his beard in his mouth. Quickly he took them out, hardly befitting a Master of the Fire!

'I will go to Aragorn of course,' said Imrahil, looking beyond them at Elladan. 'Perhaps there will be time to talk later. I would hear news of the elven realms, for news is hard to come by and I would know more.'

'And I would know what tales your folk tell of the havens in your lands,' said Legolas. Gimli harrumphed and gave Legolas an impatient little push. 'But for now, I fear I have an impatient Dwarf with me. I will make sure I leave him behind when I come.' Legolas looked sideways at Gimli.

'Yes yes,' Gimli bowed quickly and pushed Legolas again. 'The Prince has got important things to do so let's be off.'

He gave a deep bow, muttering about family etc being at Imrahil's service etc etc but he really just wanted to get Legolas away quickly before Elladan got there and Legolas got all distracted and started flirting with both of them. And it was bad enough with Eomer and Elladan and anyone else whose name began with E without adding Imrahil to the list. Shoving Legolas ahead of him, Gimli glanced back over his shoulder and saw that Imrahil was standing close to Elladan. He watched for a moment as the Prince touched Elladan's elbow, guiding him to stand closer. Sunlight gleamed on his brown hair and his startling blue eyes gazed at Elladan like he was a feast.

Gimli smiled to himself and thought he might have found mithril where he sought tin.

00o0o

A few moments later, Legolas stopped and pulled at Gimli. 'That was unlike you, Elvellon. What is amiss?'

Gimli raised a knowing eyebrow and in his usual diplomatic way he said, 'Oh, I saw the way you were eyeing him up, like a tasty snack! And he was all adoring and open mouthed, positively drooling.'

Legolas laughed, 'How wrong you are my dear friend!' And then he looked cheekily down at Gimli and said innocently, 'Although now you mention it, he has a certain allure.'

'Now stop that. Haven't you got enough on your plate with you Eomer and one Elrodan panting after you and the other gritting his teeth ready to splice you?'* Gimli said levelly, and knew he had hit a mark when Legolas winced.

Gimli prodded him in the ribs. 'You were not suffiicently dainty a morsel for yon Prince!'

Legolas laughed and said 'Will it reassure you to know that I have decided to refrain from any dalliances until...' The Elf had just trailed off, as if he had lost his thought somewhere. 'Well…until things are clearer.'

Ah, Gimli thought, it is a matter of the heart then. Well, he would watch more closely and if, as he thought, it was Eomer who was messing with his Elf, then he and the horselord might have to have words about more than just The Lady.

00o0o0o

**The Morannon **

Imrahil perched on many folded cloaks and across his knees was a field desk, an ingenious device, thought Elladan, who had never had need of one but could see the practicality of it. The Prince's dark head was bent over paper and he gestured with the pen between his fingers and spoke to his captains clustered round. He was drawing a map of where things should be, how the wagons should be ordered, the horses rounded up, the supplies distributed and the long march home begin. Aragorn had happily handed over the huge organisation to Imrahil with obvious relief and turned his own attention to the campaign against those few Haradrim and Southron soldier who had not yet abandoned the field, and Imrahil was clearly good at this, and thoroughly enjoying himself, Elladan observed.

As if the man felt his thoughts, Imrahil at that moment, lifted his head and caught Elladan's gaze. His smile blazed for a moment in Elladan's heart and he swallowed. It was a surprise to him how he felt; the regard he had for Imrahil, and the liking, had grown over the weeks of this campaign but it had deepened and warmed to something he had not anticipated. And the revelation now that it was so much more, was a joy to him, but a trouble to his heart also. The fear that Imrahil might fall in battle had never been so great as when they galloped alongside each other to reach Elrohir and Gandalf. The relief had never been so great as when he saw the man on the hilltop, face lifted in the blessed rain that had followed Sauron's defeat. It was unexpected.

'My lord,' Imrahil called him over and Elladan could not have resisted had Mandos himself called him elsewhere. It would always be to Imrahil he went now. Elladan shook his head at his girlish silliness and lifted his hand in greeting to the man who held his heart.

00oo00o

Notes: These were two short scene deleted from Sons but they tell a bit of Imrahil's and Elladan's story. Lots of people have wanted something along those lines and this takes nothing away in terms of time from Sons. I might add another short chapter/ drabbly bit later if people like it.

* refers to Sons specifically as Elrohir at that point, as far as Gimli is concerned, hates Legolas and Elladan has been quite interested in him.

Speaking of Sons, the next chapter is with Anar. Then we're almost done. One maybe two at most.


	2. Chapter 2 Cormallen Fields

For Anarithilien.

A small gift to say thank you for being such a fab beta. You havent beta'd this so all the mistakes are mine! But I thought you needed a break from editing and pointing me in the right direction!

And this pretty much needed uncovering rather than writing.

Cormallen Fields. The Host of the West have camped here to prepare for Aragorn's entering the city and for the Hobbits to recover. This brief interlude happens whilst Elrohir recovers. Just as a reminder- the battle was on 25th March and Sam awoke 8th April. So they were a long time at Cormallen.

Imrahil/Elladan

**Chapter Two:**

It was evening and the long rays stroked the grass, lit up the small insects that hovered above the deep grass. In his luxurious tent, Legolas lounged carelessly in a low chair and stared at a thin volume in his hands. He was baffled by it. Not because he was untutored in the characters and letters of Gondor, but because what he read made no sense to him. 'On the shadowed hall of the Elven Realm of Mirkwood.' Imrahil had brought it the evening before and handed it to Legolas with a wry smile, suggesting he might like to correct any misconceptions therein.

It had become the Prince's custom to come to Legolas' tent after the evening settled, and play Elladan at chess. Legolas was amused that they bothered to visit him at all. It was a pretence, a flirtation of sorts, Legolas recognised but thought perhaps Elladan did not. That amused Legolas even more and at the same time, frustrated him that Imrahil's careful good manners were getting him no where at all with this obtuse Imladrian who was so clearly besotted.

Imrahil thrashed Elladan at chess every evening and it took him no time at all. Elladan let him because he was watching the Man instead of the game and Legolas watched them both from behind whichever volume he was pretending to read. Sometimes his hands drifted over a small harp and he plucked notes from the air that lulled the listeners to silent contemplation of each other over the black and white pieces.

Always the forfeit was a bottle of good wine and Elladan always brought the wine. Legolas had enjoyed several decent vintages as a result.

Legolas liked Imrahil. Tonight, Imrahil was late and Elladan had already set up the pieces, poured wine and lit the candles. He watched Elladan fumble with the chess pieces and drop one of the rooks. He cursed loudly in Khuzdul, which impressed Legolas no end. But when he laughed, Elladan snapped uncharacteristically and then Legolas smiled to himself and merely watched instead.

When Imrahil arrived, smiling, urbane, unflustered, Legolas watched him remove his cloak and drop it down over a small table. He wore serviceable robes that concealed his lean hips and broad shoulders, his warrior physique. He had long elegant hands that Legolas thought would be skillful in playing instruments of many kinds. He thought Elladan would find a certain happiness if he gave in, a peace that he hoped to find himself.

Imrahil spun the board so the ebony pieces faced Elladan.

'Perhaps I should play you,' Legolas volunteered. 'Elladan seems to be distracted during these games,' he said mischievously.

'If you lose you must pay the forfeit,' Imrahil crooked one eyebrow with interest.

Legolas smiled provocatively. 'And if you lose, you must pay mine.'

'Of course.' Imrahil inclined his head politely but there was an interested gleam in them that Legolas saw Elladan did not miss.

Legolas pulled his hair over his shoulder so it trailed down his back, knowing how it looked, knowing how it fell. He leaned forwards and moved the white piece first. 'Newcomers prerogative,' he said cheekily, shifting a pawn carelessly, without any consideration at all.

It was hours later and Elladan filled Imrahil's goblet again. The game would usually have finished by now and the candles had burned low. Imrahil's cheeks were flushed and he leaned forwards, moving his knight. As he did so, he brushed Legolas' fingers as he reached quickly for his Queen. They both looked up at the same time and laughed.

Legolas withdrew his hand and pondered. His generous mouth moved as he thought and at one point, he put his elegant finger on his lips and pursed them. Then he shook his head wryly, considering. Three moves later he moved his rook so it faced Imrahil's Queen. His knight was adjacent to Imrahil's King and his Steward was diagonally placed one square above the King.

Imrahil laughed. 'You have me, Sir,' he said and moved his Queen anyway with a flourish.

Legolas swept in and took her, putting Imrahil firmly in check mate.

The Elf looked up, laughing and reached out to Imrahil, brushing the Man's smooth cheek with the finger he had pressed against his own mouth. 'Now...my forfeit.' He laughed again and his eyes gleamed. Suddenly he seemed otherworldly and not at all like a Man.

Imrahil's breath caught and it was no longer a game. But his eyes, sharp blue, glittered too and he was no child.

'I demand a kiss.' Legolas caught his gaze and held it.

For a moment it seemed no one breathed.

'For Elladan.' Legolas quirked his eyebrow and moved his head towards the startled Elf.

Elladan froze but Imrahil was on his feet and moving purposefully towards him. He paused for a moment in front of Elladan and then, very chastely, pressed his mouth against Elladan's.

Legolas leaned back in his chair and smiled.

They did not hear him when he left to wander beneath the stars and wait for his own beloved to awaken.


	3. Chapter 3 Epiphany

Happy Birthday Naledi!

Unbeta'd so all my own mistakes.

Elladan realises something that others have known for while.

Takes place on the Field of Cormallen, at the same point as the last chapter of Sons of Thunder. It runs alongside that so the same scene is written from a different angle.

Chapter 3: Epiphany

It was the noise that struck Elladan the most. A loud hubbub of Men's voices, shouts of the respective commanders as the Host drew up its companies and ranks, mail and weapons glittering in the sun. Their various pennants and banners streamed and snapped, azure and sable and argent, crimson and gold. Elladan watched the Captains of the Host assemble near the dais that had been raised and upon it were three high seats built of green turves. The lords and captains talked amongst themselves excitedly, loudly, above the general hubbub of the gathering Host but Elladan found himself searching for one Man in particular.

When he saw that Imrahil was not there, he turned away in disappointment. His fingers brushed his lips lightly where Imrahil had placed a chaste kiss; a Woodelf jest at their expense. But his thoughts lingered long on that kiss, remembering the warmth of the Man's lips, his fullness and a promise too, should he have wanted it, of passion. It had not been Imrahil who had pulled away.

Knights in bright mail and tall guards in silver and black began to assemble below the green bank, and amongst them a herald with a long silver trumpet stood nervously and glanced down the long verdant sward that led down to the river.

Elladan glanced down at his brother who lounged in a chair that had been carefully placed atop the high green bank so he could see. Elladan thought Elrohir even more taciturn even than usual, nursing the great hurt he still carried cradled in his breast. He felt Elrohir's crimson, swirling energy slowing like it curled in on itself, protectively. Elrohir had stretched out his long legs and rested his elbow on the arm of the chair, leaned his cheek against his hand. Elrohir was the picture of coiled power, insouciant danger, thought Elladan, unaware that he gave off the same aura of physical power sheathed in casual elegance. The gathered Men stood slightly away from them both, awed and impressed and a little afraid, for they had seen the Sons of Thunder standing ahead of all at the Gates of the Morannon, had seen Elladan ride like a fury to his brother's side and defy the Nazgul themselves and their dread steeds.

A sudden excitement rippled through the assembled Host and heads turned. Aragorn was climbing to the middle throne and seated himself carefully. He stood again to swish his cloak out of the way and settled. Above him, the three great banners of Rohan, Dol Amroth and the black banner with the white tree and seven stars flowed on the wind that came up from the West, like a blessing.

And then Elladan felt a warmth beside him and thought of the Sea with sunlight sparkling on the waves and he found himself awash with that strange emotion and longing that he had come to associate with Imrahil, for he had arrived and his heart leapt. Thoughts again of that kiss sprang into his mind and he felt a stroke of desire.

'I hope you do not mind if I stand with you and your brother? As we did at the Black Gate?' the Prince murmured and Elladan felt his heart leap at his nearness.

'If you do not mind my grumpy brother,' he smiled, noticed the flecks of gold and green in those piercing blue eyes and realised he had not noticed before.

'I can be grumpy myself,' Imrahil said and Elladan laughed softly, found himself leaning closer towards him and denying that Imrahil could ever be less than he was now. Elrohir turned slightly and looked up over his shoulder at Elladan and smiled, but his softness was for his brother and not for himself.

'Your brother will make a great King,' Imrahil was saying.

Elladan looked proudly at where Aragorn was now seated with the great sword Anduril on his knees, and knew because he had foreseen it. He had seen more besides, but now was not the time. So he turned his eyes back upon Imrahil's noble and handsome face, and said, 'Yes. He is noble and generous. I think he will reign long and there will be peace.'

He was aware his gaze had lingered too long, that he was staring into Imrahil's eyes, and just stopped himself from lifting his hand to the Man's face when Elrohir gasped and suddenly lurched forwards in his chair. Elladan's hand shot out and caught him before he fell. He pulled him back and leaned over him. Elrohir's head was bent and his long black silk hair fell around his face, hiding him from view but Elladan felt the overwhelming swirl of crimson misery and sorrow, a tide of despair.

'You should not have come,' Elladan said in concern and all other thoughts fled, but Elrohir closed his eyes and breathed slowly. His fingers clutched Elladan's sleeve. Elladan recognised the faraway look like he had just awoken from a dream, and there was such sorrow it Elladan felt suddenly afraid. Had Elrohir seen now what he, Elladan had perhaps always known? 'What did you see?' he whispered.

Elrohir raised his grey eyes to Elladan's and gestured to the pomp and ceremony, to the throne upon which their beloved Estel now sat. 'The end of...this.'

Elladan met his eyes and nodded. 'I have seen that too...And more.'

Elrohir lifted his head to meet his brother's grey, serious eyes. Elladan moved his head slightly for softness and sorrow was in his heart. 'Aye,' he said finally. And because he knew it would at last ease Elrohir, he also said, 'I have seen the last ship sail. And those who choose to stay.'

Elrohir looked stricken. 'Legolas...' he began. But Elladan lay his hand soothingly on his brother's.

'Legolas will take the last ship when Aragorn's time comes...' He faltered for he could not speak of this, not now.

He had seen the grey ship surge and plunge over the grey waves of morning, had seen the sunlight catch upon hair the colour of the winter grass, and tangle with long black-silk...

'Let us not speak of this now, brother.' He knew there was a pleading in his voice and instead he let his blue calm envelop Elrohir like a cloak, the blue calm was deep midnight, warm. It wrapped him in its tender love.

A peal of trumpet notes blasted into the air abruptly dragging him back to the present. He shook himself for this was intended to be a joyous moment, and put all his doubts out of his mind. A flurry of trumpets and horns sounded triumphantly, and the voices of thousands of Men lifted:

'Long live the Halflings! Praise them with great praise!

Praise them with great praise, Frodo and Samwise!*'

In the long aisle that had been left through the throng, leading to the green dais, two small figures appeared, hesitant, red-faced and eyes shining with wonder. Frodo and Sam, and behind them, Gandalf whose form trembled with light. Elladan glanced down at his brother. There was a moment when he suddenly seemed illuminated from within as though some great joy had suddenly blossomed in his heart and his lips parted, ecstatic. He did not need to follow Elrohir's gaze to know that Legolas had joined the small group.

'Close your mouth, besotted fool! You are staring.' Elladan said fondly but Elrohir almost immediately pushed his chair out and struggled a little to his feet. Elladan looked up in surprise and caught this arm.

'Be still, Elrohir. You are not strong enough yet.'

Elrohir paused unsteadily and then he looked into Elladan's eyes and said softly and with the deep affection between them. 'Leave me be, Elladan. You have no idea what I can still do.' He paused unsteadily and gripped the back of the chair for a moment and when Elladan moved towards him, he stopped him, raised his eyes and smiled. 'You have your own heart to care for, and I have mine.' He closed his hand over Elladan's, and slanted his eyes towards Imrahil. He pulled himself upright, though Elladan knew it must hurt, and he took a step towards him again but this time another put

'Let him go, Elladan,' Imrahil murmured and he put his own hand on Elladan's sleeve for a moment. 'He is strong enough and needs to follow his heart.' He paused for a moment, eyes still fixed upon Elladan until he looked up and then Imrahil smiled enigmatically for a moment and then back away, a smile still on his lips. 'As do you.'

Elladan stared and Imrahil, with a slight bow, melted into the crowds of nobles and lords and Elladan was left staring and wondering, unaware that his fingers closed over his sleeve where Imrahil had held him.

00o0o0

It was not until Imrahil left the feast for the Fellowship that Elladan truly realised what had happened.

They had conversed with their usual spark and enjoyment in each other's company. It was true that Elladan found himself almost oblivious to all others when Imrahil was there and he barely noticed when Elrohir almost fell into the chair beside him. He had turned curiously to him but when he saw how calm Elrohir was, and sated, he smiled and glanced across to Legolas. The Woodelf was teasing the Dwarf and the Hobbits near them were laughing delightedly. When Pippin had leaned across a plucked a twig from Legolas' hair, the Woodelf had looked across at Elrohir with such love it almost hurt Elladan to see, and he felt his brother's deep adoration flow between them like a river. It was only then he realised something. But when he turned back to Imrahil, one of his knights was leaning over and speaking to him urgently and Imrahil's blue eyes were troubled.

Imrahil turned to Elladan then and said briefly, 'I must go. I have business to attend in Dol Amroth. I am sorry.' He rose to his feet and with barely a glance back at Elladan, he strode towards Aragorn and spoke to him in a low urgent voice. Aragorn looked up and clasped Imrahil's arm before the Man left, his knights following.

He stared as Imrahil passed behind Gimli and out into the sunlight.

It hit Elladan then, physically, like a blow; he realised something that he had known but not acknowledged. He could not live without this Man. He could not bear the thought he might never see him again. And he had missed his chance for there had been a promise in that chaste kiss forced upon them by a mischievous Woodelf, and it was not Imrahil who had pulled away.

Elrohir turned to him, frowning. He looked at Elladan for a moment and then his still pale face softened. 'Go after him,' he said and smiled, and his eyes drifted helplessly back to Legolas. 'Do not lose whatever happiness you chance upon.'

Elladan watched for a moment as his steel-bright brother, so full of wrath and fury, gazed at Legolas. Elrohir was still weak after the Battle of the Morannon, with his struggle against the Nazgûl, and with his taking the Black Thread from Legolas so that he might live. His face was pale and weary but filled with an inner light that Elladan had never seen in him before and he was filled with tenderness. He squeezed his shoulder as he rose to his feet, and then he pushed past the generals and captains of the West, patted Aragorn on the shoulder as he passed, ignored the gloating looks and winks of the Hobbits as he thrust aside the tent flap and emerged into the sunlight.

Ahead of him he could hear the voices of Men and whinny of horses. The flash of armour and spears in the bright sunlight and a long pennant streamed in the wind from the West, a white swan on a field of azure. Dol Amroth.

'My lord!' he called and strode quickly towards the white horses that shook their heads and stamped and pawed the ground, waiting to be off.

Imrahil was already mounted and turned his head to look towards Elladan and his lips parted. He turned his horse and looked down at Elladan, who stood and held his stirrup, his hand brushed the Man's boot.

'I would come with you if you'll have me, my lord...' he thought he sounded weak, a child pleading but he did not know how the heart of the Prince thumped suddenly in his chest and how a heavy day suddenly turned to the light.

Imrahil leaned down and clasped Elladan's hand. His piercing blue eyes were like the sky after rain, thought a love-struck Elladan.

'You will need your horse,' Imrahil said, a little drily.

Elladan realised he had been holding onto Imrahil's hand for rather longer than protocol expected. He let go and stepped back, laughed a little and thought he sounded nervous.

0o0

Baraghûr was pleased, he thought, to be making this trip. He was restless and bored so he pranced about at first, showily, shaking his long mane and lifting his tail so it streamed in the wind. But Elladan thought Baraghûr had merely felt his own mood of excited elation.

Imrahil declared that every man should sleep under cover for the battle had been long and arduous and if it meant his lords and nobles sharing a tent, so be it. He himself set a good example by sharing with Elladan, which, it must be said, neither of them found a hardship.

They rode like the wind, swiftly making for home, for the Sea and as they drew closer, Elladan could hear it in his dreams, felt it stir softly in his blood. At night, they sat under the stars by the fire and listened to the Men talking. And then Imrahil took out his chess set and they played. And each time he lost, Elladan paid his forfeit with a quiet delight.

It was one of the most precious times in his long life, a treasure he would hoard secretly in his heart for the rest of his days.

0o0o

tbc

I thought this was finished but it's not. There are some more chapters to come at some point, and it seems to be linking up with Nármöfinion, which also had several chapters posted around the place and not all together. It's going to run into the sequel of Sons of Thunder though and I'm focused on MDLW at the moment. Reviews are always encouraging though:)


End file.
